


Dragon Paradise

by Night_Furys_Avenger1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Furys_Avenger1/pseuds/Night_Furys_Avenger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hicca hears about the legendary "dragon paradise" on the other side of Berk, she can't help but investigate. But, when she is attacked by a monstrous nightmare, and rescued by a certain black dragon, what will happen to Hicca? </p><p>****Female Hiccup****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so I apologize if you don't like it.

Hi, my name is Hicca. I live on the island of Berk, which is an island in the middle of the ocean. Now, recently I heard a legend, that there is a town on the edge of Berk, beyond the forest, on the other side of the island, opposite where I live, there is an isolated area that is supposedly, the home of many dragons. It has been called “dragon paradise.” Now, the reason this paradise is just a legend is because my dad, Stoick, has forbidden anyone from going into the forest to find out. The oldest person on the island doesn’t even know if it exists or not. 

But, I have always been a very curious girl and when I heard about this paradise on the other side of the island, well.... I wanted to see if it was real. Because of my curiosity, I researched more about the dragons and their so called “paradise.” I looked in ancient books, about dragons and their home. I noticed that there was nothing on the legendary night fury. 

After many days of research and finding out what I could, I decided that I would travel into the forest after everyone was asleep to see if there was indeed a town full of dragons. So late at night, I journeyed out, hoping that this was not the last time I would see my house. I don’t know how long I had been walking, all I know is that my lamp was slowly fading and that i should turn around soon to go back home.

At some point, I walked past a misshapen tree, inside my head I realized that over time, that the farther into the forest I went, the more destruction I saw. When I looked closer, I noticed that there were deep claw marks on the trees. I slowed down and went to get a closer look. As, I got closer and closer to a particularly scratched up tree, I heard noises that started to sound like growls. I began to get very nervous and wanted to turn around. I decided that I had seen enough and turned around to go home. But, when I started to turn around I noticed that there was a pair of very animal looking eyes observing me in the cover of the trees, only visible by the lamp’s shine. They started to get closer and I turned around to attempt to hide. But, the next thing i know, I am on the floor with a monstrous nightmare looming above of me, and snarling. I started to scream and call for help. But I realized that where I was, no one could hear me. I accepted that this is where I was going to die.

But, something strange happened. I heard another growl and realized that it wasn’t from the monstrous nightmare. I looked at the it in confusion but it was looking around for the source of the other growl. As it moved its head, I saw another pair of animalistic eyes behind it. The mystery eyes were an impossibly bold shade of green. When the eyes locked on me the mystery creature charged. The monstrous nightmare spun around and charged at the other dragon. I got up and saw that the other animal was a black dragon and that none of the pictures I saw in any of the books matched this dragon. But, before my brain processed what was happening before my eyes, the fight was over. The black dragon had won and the monstrous nightmare was lying, lifeless, on the ground not far away me. My brain then decided to process the information and I realized that I was alone with a very angry and very large dragon. I knew not to look away from a dragon, so I, very slowly, began to walk backwards, in an another attempt to hide. But, before I could take another step, I felt a gush of wind and suddenly the dragon was behind me. In my mind I was thinking “why me?” But before I could freak out and start screaming, the dragon, who I noticed was a male, stood on his hind legs and reared back his head and roared in my face. After a few seconds, he stopped trying to make me loose my hearing and flew away.

As soon as my brain caught up with me, I realized that the dragon had been flying lopsided, like he was injured.

“Well, I better start walking home again.... hopefully with no more dragon encounters this time.”

The sun rose as Hicca was walking home through the forest. Hicca sighed "Great. Just what I need right now, dad looking for me."

But what Hicca didn't notice as she walked home, was a pair of animalistic eyes watching her from the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

****Previously****

The sun rose as Hicca was walking home through the forest. Hicca sighed "Great. Just what I need right now, dad looking for me."

But what Hicca walked home, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her from the trees.

***Back in the village****

As Hicca reached her house she saw, or rather heard, her dad asking (screaming at) Gobber whether or not he has seen her.

"Dad! I'm right here! But guess what I saw in the fore-"

"Hicca what are you doing in that forest! You know it's forbidden, especially at night. On top of that you went alone! What were you even thinking?!"

Hicca muttered "I wanted to see if the whole dragon paradise legend was real or not..."

Gobber cut in "I'll just be over there" as he slowly backed away towards the forge.

"Hicca let's take this inside of the house, okay?"

As soon as they got inside Hicca started to tell Stoick about the monstrous nightmare she saw in the forest. "But, dad when I was walking in the woods, there was this tree that had really deep claw marks, and then there was growling and then there was a monstrous nightmare and-"

Stoick sighed "Hicca, I think all of the smoke in the forges is getting to your head, because there is no such thing as the dragon paradise, on this island, it is only a legend. Now speaking of dragons, there was an attack by the-"

"But thats what I was trying to tell you, it is real! It's all real; the dragons, their home on the island, its all real!"

"Hicca what did I tell you about lying!" Stoick shouted.

"But I'm not! that's what I saw there are dragons on the island!"

Pretty soon, Hicca and Stoick were in a screaming match. Everyone could hear them and was wondering what was going on inside of their house. Even Austen was curious about their confrontation.

Finally, Hicca had enough of her father's unwillingness to even listen to her at all.

Hicca shouted "Fine, don't believe me! I'll just prove it to you by bringing proof... or something" muttering the last part, and running out of the house and into the forest.

***In the Forest***

After many hours of wandering around muttering about how annoying her dad was, Hicca realized that she had not been paying attention to any landmarks or anything that would yell her where she was.

Hicca sighed "Great, just great, now I'm lost in a forest, with dragons. Okay... How am I going to get home? Well, guess I should start walking back now."

Hicca started walking back in the direction she thought her village was. After walking for a while, she came to the docks. By, the time she had gotten there it was dark. A boat had just come back from trying to find the dragon's home. Hicca muttered "Well if dad had just listened to me earlier, then they wouldn't need to do all of this."

As she was muttering to herself Gobber had jumped off of the boat and had started walking up towards her. "Hey, Hicca. You really worried you dad back when you ran into the forest, he almost ran after you. Well, if you're done muttering to yourself, let's go tell your dad you didn't get killed by the dragons in the forest." He took hicca by the arm and started walking up towards her house.

Hicca simply allowed hime until she realized what he had said. "Oka- Wait, you mean that you believed me when I said that there were dragons in the forest?"

Gobber laughed and started pulling her once again. "Well of course I did, when I was your age I did the same thing you did with your father and the same thing happened to me, except there was no supposed 'black dragon' that saved me, I saved myself, before your dad came. So he doesn't know what happened."

By the time he had finished his explanation, they had reached her house. "Well Hicca, I expect you in the forge early tomorrow."

"Okay Gobber, see you then."

"Oh by the way Hicca, don't tell your dad about our little chat on the way here okay?"

Hicca was shocked "uhhhhh, y-yeah no problem." Why doesn't Gobber want dad to know all this?

Gobber smiled "Great, see you." With that, he turned around and walked back to his own house and disappeared inside. Hicca watched him until he got home then What just happened? Then, she turned around and headed inside her own house

***In her house***

Okay, hopefully dad is asleep.

Hicca slowly snuck up the stairs towards her room.

"I see you came back home."

Oh No


	3. Chapter 3

****Previously****  
Okay, hopefully dad is asleep.

Hicca slowly snuck up the stairs towards her room.

“I see you came back home.”

Oh no

***In her house***

Hicca slowly turned around and saw her dad sitting at their table, eating a fish, cooked of course.  
“Hey dad... How’s that fish tasting?”

“Not important Hicca.” Stoick deadpanned

“Right....” Hicca trailed off.

“So where did you go?”

“None of your business.”

“As the chief it is my business.”

“That’s just it! As the chief not as my FATHER! You don’t care about me on a personal level, especially since mom died.”

“Do NOT bring your mother into this.”

“Why not? this is the only time you're actually listening to me!”

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!”

“FINE” Hicca screamed while running up the stairs towards her room. When she got to her room, she jumped on her bed and began to sob.

Why doesn’t he care? Not even a little.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hicca woke up with tear tracks staining her face.  
Great. Another day of being ridiculed.

Hicca got up and out of bed and headed downstairs. But, when she got there, Stoick was at the table having breakfast. As she walked down the stairs, one of them creaked, causing him to look up at her.

“Uhhhh..... Hi?” Hicca hesitantly asked

“Yea... Hello Hicca”

“I heard there was a ship being sent out to locate the dragon’s nest again.”

“Yup, I am going to lead this one. We won’t be back for a while.”

“Oh, how long is that?”

“About a week”

“Oh, ok. See you in a week.” At least I’ll have an easier time trying to find that dragon.

With that, her father got up, and left their house. She simply stared at the door for ten more minutes getting her thoughts together. After she had done so, she left her house and headed to the forges.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

***At the forges****

Hicca walked into the forge and saw Gobber working at the window, talking to a viking about fixing his sword, since it had gotten dented, in the last dragon raid. She slowly snuck into her workshop located in the back of the forges.

“Not so fast, lassie.”

Dang it, caught again

Hicca froze and slowly backed up towards the entrance of the forges. When she reached the entrance, she slowly turned around and saw him bent over the viking’s sword, working out the dents. 

“....Hi Gobber”

“Yea, hi.”

"How's your day been going?" Hicca asks while rocking back and forth on her heels. 

"Pretty good, except for the fact that you RAN OFF AND DISSAPEARED FOR THE BETTER PART OF THE DAY!!!!"

"Oh... well that's nice." 

"'That's nice.' Where were you?" He stops hammering at the sword and turns to face Hicca.

"You know what let's not talk about that... Instead, let's talk about how you are more of a father figure to me than my actual dad." 

"You don't mean that Hicca." 

"No, I do. You were the one that cared for me when he was supposed to. You took care of me after my mom was taken in that raid. He shut himself off from me, and went on those searches for the dragons' nest at every opportunity. Speaking of searches, are you going on the todays?"

"Yea, unfortunately no one will be able to watch you and make sure you don't get killed by a malfunctioning thing you make."

".....thanks for the vote of confidence Gobber."

He finally turned back to the sword and said "anytime"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hicca woke up early in an attempt to sneak out of the village and into the forest for the dragons. But, when she was about to reach the treeline, she heard “Hicca!”

_I thought they were gone!!!!_

She slowly turned around and saw Austen running towards her from the direction of the forges, which were across the village.

_Oh, I guess they did leave. But why is Austen here? He’s never even noticed me before._

Austen reached her, not even a little out of breath. Lucky, I can’t even get up the hill to my house without being slightly out of breath. He can just casually appear not tired at all after running through the village, unbelievable.

Austen’s voice broke through her train of thought. “Hicca, It’s not that hard to run through the village.”

_Oh, okay. WAIT….. I SAID THAT OUTLOUD!!! Well, that's embarrassing_

He seemed oblivious to the growing blush on her face, as she realized what had happened.

“Anyways,I looked for you in the forge but you weren’t there. I need you to fix my axe, it’s looking a little blunt.” He said producing said axe from a location that was beyond Hicca's knowledge because it was like he pulled it out of thin air.

“Uhh, yea no problem. Just drop it off later today and i’ll have it done in no time.

“Well, why can’t you do it now. You don’t have anything else to do, you're not in dragon training like the rest of us. All you do is work in the forge, and when you’re not, you mess things up during the dragon raids.”

_Wow, way to make me feel useless Austen._

“I will have you know that even though I am not in dragon training yet, I still do things other than work on the forges all day.”

“Really like what? And where are you going anyway? We aren’t supposed to go into the forest. You of all people should know that with how many times your father says it.”

“Well…” I trailed off... _Does he really want to know what I do? Or is he going to make fun of me and my drawing habits?_

“Yeaaaa?”

“I like to drawinmyfreetime.” I said mushing together the last few words in fear of him embarrassing me even more than he already has.

“I’m sorry… what? Can you repeat the last part? Maybe a little bit slower, like at normal person speed?”

“I said, that I like to draw.” I said looking down at my boots, avoiding his gaze.”

“That’s what’s not normal about you. I someone asked me that I would say that I practice throwing my axe. But, you…. you say you draw.”

“Well, I do, okay. I’m not strong like you I don’t have the muscles to do that.” With that Hicca stormed off towards the forges and shouted towards Austen who was still not moving behind her; “Come ON! I don’t have all day and I’m guessing you don’t either. So, let’s get this stupid axe sharpening over with.” So I can finally go into the forest to look for the black dragon that saved me from the monstrous nightmare.

She heard Austen stutter out a yes and smirked. _That’s what you get for doubting me. There’s a lot that you don’t know Austen and I’m sure that’s going to continue to grow._ Hicca thought walking through the village towards the forges.

*******After the forges******

Okay, now that Austen is taken care of, and long gone. As well as that one viking that was tangled in the bola, somehow, I can finally go look for that dragon, without any disturbances, and it’s still pretty early so plenty of sunlight, which is good. Hicca thought as she closed down the forges for the day.

This time Hicca had no disturbances on her way to the forest. She stopped at the docks in order to get a fish in hopes that if she did actually find the dragon, it would eat it instead of her. As she walked and walked across the island it slowly grew darker and it was soon the beginning of the sunset when she was finally inside of the forest. She walked over branches keeping track of where she was by landmarks, not wanting to get lost in the forest.

“Okay, now that I’m here how the heck am I supposed to find the dragon, especially since it’s black and the forest is going to become dark soon.”

But, what Hicca didn’t know was that as she was walking she was heading towards a dragon’s lair. 

****Back to the Story****

“Oh my god how big is this FOREST!!” Hicca shouted into the silent air.

She had been walking around in what felt like circles, for hours. All she had wanted to do was give the dragon a fish as a sort of ‘thank you for saving me from a monstrous nightmare’ present. But, no she had to get lost because it was now dark and she forgot to bring a lamp as a ‘just in case I get lost in the woods surrounded by dragons’ sort of helper.

Suddenly she heard growling and froze. She listened Oh wait just my stomach oops. After realizing what had happened and laughing at how much of an idiot she was, she started walking again in an aimless direction.

After walking for three more hours, it finally became dark and Hicca was still in the same situation; she was lost. No matter how many times she looked for certain things that she used to mark her way, or used the stars like smart people do, she couldn't find her way back to the village.

“I just hope I don’t end up at Mildew’s house. I would rather get eaten by a dragon, than have to ask him for help.” Hicca muttered, giving up and deciding to just make camp for the night against an old tree, hidden from sight.

_Hopefully, I won't be seen by dragons. If I do, well, I'll just wake up early and run for my life the second I hear a sound._

With that Hicca laid down against the tree, and attempted to fall asleep.

Many hours later, Hicca woke up, feeling extreme warmth near her back. She slowly became aware of her surroundings and froze. That better not be a dragon…

She slowly opened her eyes, not moving a muscle and listened. She could hear slow, deep, breathing; _In, out, in, out, over and over again._

She, very slowly and cautiously turned over and came face to face with the black dragon that had saved her. What happened next, well, she couldn't help it. She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Previously******

She, very slowly and cautiously turned over and came face to face with the black dragon that had saved her. What happened next, well, she couldn't help it. She screamed.

*****In the forest*****

Hicca frantically scrambled up and away from the dragon, her eyes never leaving it’s body, a few feet away from hers.

“Hi, dragon, nice dragon, don’t eat me please.”

The dragon snorted and looked at her with a look that can only be described as _‘if I had wanted to eat you, I would have done so when you were asleep, you idiot.’_ Then again, she didn’t speak dragon so she couldn’t really tell if that’s what it meant.

“Okay yea hi, I’m taking that look as a sign that you won’t eat me so yea… hi?” Hicca rambled as she slowly went over to her bag, which had the fish inside of it, to feed the dragon, because she was such a good person. As she grew closer, the dragon began to growl at her, a warning.

“No, no,no. It’s okay. I’m getting you fish.” Hicca said in a frantic tone.

Hearing this, the dragon paused and looked at her with it’s head cocked. She slowly began to approach pointing to her bag and said. “Yea, fish. But, it’s in there so, I have to get near you to get the fish. Unless, you want to move and-Or you can just destroy my bag and look for it yourself. That's cool too.” As she was rambling, the dragon had gone through her bag and taken the fish out of it, destroying the bag in the process. _Wonder how I’ll explain to Gobber the rips and holes in his bag. That I stole, to feed… a dragon._

“Okay, there you’ve had the fish. That’s literally almost the same amount of meat that I have on my body, so there is no need to eat me.”  _It makes perfect sense._

The dragon looked at her with a confused look and began to come closer and closer. It slowly walked forwards while she hurriedly backed up but, with her luck, there was a rock in the ground that she tripped on and fell. Pretty soon, the dragon’s face was less than a foot’s length away from her own.

****Toothless’ POV**** **(AN:Toothless’ POV will be put in two chapters)**

Late one night as I was flying around an island that the humans called Berk, i heard what sounded like a cry for help, and the growls of a monstrous nightmare. _Well, that combination is never good. Better go check it out._ As I got closer and closer I began to smell a human female. _Odd, What is a human doing out in the woods? Especially this late?_

Eventually I reached a clearing and was exposed to a sight that both horrified and satisfied me. A monstrous nightmare was looming over a tiny human female, looking as if he was about to make a meal out of her.

Now let me explain how I was feeling both satisfied and horrified. You’re probably thinking ‘how can you feel both at the same time?’ I felt satisfied because she was a human female and had it coming if she was anything like the rest of them. But, I was also horrified because the monstrous nightmare would have caused an uprising, because no doubt the rest of them in her village cared about her, so her death would have caused the rest of her village -I think that’s what the humans call it- to come after us and avenge her.

So, to prevent an even bigger war than the one the humans started already, I had to stop the monstrous nightmare from eating the girl. I started growling as a warning to let her go but, he just growled back at me, in a challenge. I noticed the tiny human looking at me, and charged towards my opponent. Now, I am actually smaller than a monstrous nightmare but contrary to popular belief, size isn’t everything. Pretty soon, as the monstrous nightmare was getting closer and closer to death, I felt a pain on my tail, but was too caught up in the fight, and filled with adrenaline to care. After I won the fight and my opponent was killed, I turned to face the girl. Apparently she thought that I was angry or something but I wasn’t, I might have looked it, from the fight, but I was most definitely not mad. Anyway, I leapt over and behind her, and, in an attempt to scare her, I stood on my hind legs, reared back my head, and scream “GO AWAY AND STAY AWAY” in her face. _Not my best tactic but, hey.... it worked._ Then, I tried to fly away to my nest that was a fair distance away from my location but I felt a blinding flash of pain from the left side of my tail, and crash landed in a clearing not far from my original spot, in fact it was so close I could still see the girl through the thick of the trees. So just to make sure I wouldn’t have to intervene again, I followed her from a distance as she left the forest.

After she had left, I attempted once again to fly to my nest- not smart of me- and again, was faced with a blinding pain that came from my tail. This time, I crash landed in a cove. I turned slightly in order to look behind me at my tail, and was faced with a life changing sight. My left tail fin…. it was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Previously*****

I turned slightly in order to look behind me at my tail, and was faced with a life changing sight. My left tail fin…. it was gone.

*****The Present*****

Toothless' POV

I was devastated, no, devastated isn't the right word. In fact, there isn't a strong enough word that exists that is able to explain how I felt at that moment.

My life was over…. I would never be able to fly again. Every dragon (and human) knows that if you couldn't fly, you might as well be dead. Since you would be soon enough, eventually the humans would find and kill you. In fact, don’t the humans have a saying? I think the saying is “A downed dragon is a dead dragon.”

_What should I do? What can I do? I might as well give up now and accept my fate._ All of these thoughts were swirling around in my head. I became a big wad of self-loathing.

Anyways, A few days after the whole tail-fin drama had set in,I was trying and failing to escape the cove and be free once again. But, then after a few failed attempts I heard a sound of something landing in the grass. I looked over and saw a small, dark stick on the ground, and on an outcropping of rock, not far above it, sat the girl. As she realised that I had seen her, she froze and stared at the dark stick like if she looked at it hard enough it would float up to her. _Does she have powers? Is that possible?_

After a few seconds, with it not floating up to her like she wanted, i think. Since it appeared she didn’t have super powers, I decided to be a nice dragon and give it to her, because I was guessing that we would have been there all day. Well, either way I would, but I would either be alone, or with a human girl that was staring at a stick on the ground. I decided on the first one.

So slowly, not wanting to scare her, I walked towards the stick on the ground. I’m guessing she saw me coming closer because at some point she suddenly jumped back further onto the rock. I ended up below her and sniffed the stick. _Why it’s not a stick at all. It’s charcoal, which I’m guessing, based on the shape and size, this human uses to draw things. Was she drawing me?_

I slowly picked up the charcoal in my mouth and climbed up a little onto the rock, leaned my heads back, and using the momentum of my head movement, through the charcoal back up to her. As it rolled to her feet, she looked shocked that I had done that. I kept staring at her, not knowing what I was waiting for, until she got over her shock, stood up, and slowly nodded towards me as if saying thank you. Then she turned around and left the cove.

After she left I felt all happy and content _. What is wrong with me?_ So I decided to sleep it off. I found a tree on the far side of the cove, jumped up and curled myself up like a bat, and fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*****Hicca’s POV*****

As I walked back through the forest away from the cove, sketch book with the picture of the dragon, and the wet charcoal in hand I was deep in thought. So deep in thought that I walked into a few trees. _Ouch_

I finally reached the tree line and saw, not far away from Berk, my dad and Gobber’s ship returning from their attempt to find the dragon’s nest, which is where all of the dragons live, we think. Their thinking is that if we get rid of the nest, we get rid of the dragons. Forever.

So, in an attempt to avoid being asked where I was for the last two days, which was looking around the forest from sunrise to sunset, which meant that by the time the other villagers got up for the day, I was already long gone into looking for the dragon in the forest.

I managed to sneak into through the village and into my house before anyone, meaning my dad or Gobber, saw me. I ran up to my room and dove into my bed, just as I heard my dad come up the path to our house. I heard him come up the stairs and walk past my room. But, just as I was about to get out of bed to change into my pajamas, I heard his footsteps come back through the house towards the direction of my room. I stilled, wondering if he actually _did_ see me running through the village like a lunatic.

I heard him slowly creak open my bedroom door and sigh. Then after a few seconds he closed the door again and retreated back to his room. _Why did he come back and check on me? He’s never done that before, at least not since before mom died._ As I was thinking this, sleep slowly crept up on me and I was slowly pulled into the land of dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Stoick’s POV***** **(Weren’t expecting that were you?)**

I got up earlier than normal, even before the sun. I decided that I would do my chiefly duties early. At least the ones that I could alone. So after getting dressed, I headed out to the forest.

Now I know what you’re thinking, But, you said no one is allowed out there. But let me explain, I only go to make sure that there aren’t any dragons getting ready to storm into the village. Usually there aren’t but you never know. So I do it just in case. Anyways as I was walking through the village, I noticed that a light was on in the forges. What is Gobber doing up this early?

I changed my destination towards the forges. As I got closer, I heard Gobber singing, badly. As I peered through the forge window, I saw him in the back room, hammering away and singing waaaay of tune. Like you can’t even imagine how bad he was, that bad.

Uhhh… not that I would know anything about that, of course.

“Ummm…. Gobber.”  Clang, crash, groan.

“Geez Stoick you should never sneak up on a viking like that, especially when he’s so lost into his work, that he singing. Oh what did you think of my song. Wrote it myself.”

“It was…. great.”

“Thank you!!!! Oh by the way we have to talk.”

A long silence settled between them as I waited for Gobber to explain. Eventually Gobber went back to work, causing me to sigh.

“....About???”

“Oh right I was talking. About Hicca.”

“Why what’s wrong with Hicca. What did she do?” I asked frantically

“It’s not what she did, it’s what you don’t do.” What the hell is he talking about?

“Stop speaking in riddles Gobber, what are you talking about?”

“Stoick, she feels neglected by you.” That one sentence caused me to feel as if I was shocked by a million eels at the same time.

“What are you talking about? I don’t negle-”

“When was the last time you actually spent time with her, or had an actual conversation with her?- “Hey! We talk” “- and I mean without it becoming a yelling match.” Oh.

“Uhhhhh…”

“Exactly, can’t remember can you? She told me that she feels that I am more of a father figure to her than you are.”

“What? Why? I’m her father, not you!”

“No duh Stoick. But I can see why she thinks that, and really, it's understandable.”

“How?” Now I was getting annoyed.

“Well for one I talk to hear without screaming, second I actually spend time with her, third I-” With each word, more and more guilt filled me.

Finally the guilt was too much so I interrupted him

“Okay I get it!!!”

Gobber smirked at me when I did this. _He planned this!_

“Now do you want my advice on how to fix this or are you going to let this continue, eventually ruining all chances you have with your daughter?”

“I want to fix this.” I stated firmly.

“Great! Here’s what you have to do.” As he said this he was getting a piece of charcoal and paper to write on. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was making a list. It was:

  1. Be patient with her: That means no yelling matches

  2. Listen: If she wants to talk, don’t interrupt or deny anything. Wait until she’s done, then speak.

  3. Do things she likes: Let her do things she likes don’t push weapons onto her and make her fight you. It won’t work or help you.

  4. Spend time with her: If you get bored, deal. You don’t have to do anything just sit there and watch.




“And that’s all I can think of right now.”

“You’re sure this will work?” I asked as I took the paper with the list on it that he was holding out for me to take.

“Oh yea. I know Hicca, if she knows you want to listen to her, she will appreciate your effort.”

“Thanks Gobber, now I have to go. Chiefly duties and such.”

“Right. Bye Stoick.” As he said this he turned back to his work and continued hammering.

I ran off with a confident air to me, even more than usual, knowing that I had a chance to fix my relationship with Hicca and act like the father I was supposed to be.

****Gobber’s POV****  
I turned back around and smiled as I saw Stoick with a happy smile walking towards the village.

Hopefully he’ll take my advice and become the father he should be.

**With that thought in mind, I began hammering away, and singing my beautiful song once more.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!!! It would mean so much to me. :)


End file.
